Basketball goal structures generally include a backboard, a rim attached to the backboard, an elongated support pole and a extension arm or bracket that secures the backboard to the support pole. Extension arms are normally comprised of multiple pieces that are welded together to form the extension arm in its final form. A multiple-piece extension arm is more costly and time consuming to assemble than a one-piece extension arm.